The Broken Heart
by Noxos
Summary: Witness the lives of one of the few people afflicted by a disaster and discover his connections with one of the Organization members


The Broken Heart

A speeding car is getting closer to an intersection while another car can be found on another road getting closer to the same intersection the other car had a Dad a Mom and a teenage boy while on the other hand the speeding car's driver was drunk. As the family car arrived at the middle of the intersection the speeding car did not stop and slammed at the family car frightening them all after it was all said and done nobody was hurt that bad maybe some scratch and bruises buts all and the Mom was left unconscious the Dad quickly got her out of the car while the teenage boy also got out of the car worried about his Mother He then ask his Father "Dad is Mom going to be alright?"

His Dad then gave him a reassuring look and answered him "Don't worry Carl your Mom was just shock by the events that took place she's going to be alright" He then gave him a thumbs up and said "Everythings going to be alright"

After a smile replace Carl's worried face unknown to them a tank truck was also trying to cross the same intersection and after witnessing the Car accident could not stop and crash along with the other two cars trapping Carl's parents under it while leaving Carl unharmed He then started screaming their name "Mom! Dad! Mom Dad"

His Dad then ordered him "Carl get away from this area and get some help quickly " Carl then obeyed his Father's words and ran far away looking for somebody to help them

The Tank Truck's then sprouted a leak that grew more and more releasing the gasoline and covering the whole area minus Carl who was already far away from the area. The Drunk driver from the speeding car then began to regain conscious in his car and then took out a cigarette and a lighter unknown to him that his whole car was covered in gasoline and after he then lighted his cigarette the flame from the lighter then reacted to the gasoline as it then started a fire that began to spread throughout his car until it reach the tank truck igniting the whole place on fire

Carl who was in a safe distance suddenly took notice to this and brought his attention back to the tank truck where his parents were and could then see the whole place on fire he then drops to his knees as he watches the fire continuing to spread luckily for him it did not reach the place he was at. But the sight he was watching told him otherwise he then screamed as tears began to fall from his face "Mooom Daaad"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Carl then awaken from his bed dripping with cold sweat while breathing heavily and then says to himself "_It's been almost a year since that happened and yet I can't even get it out of my mind_" He then notices his clock and notices the time "Oh no I'm almost late" He then ran out of his room as a article cut out from a newspaper can be seen on the wall that said "Horrible Downtown Car accident goes to Blaze one survivor" it was dated one year ago but kept intact.

-=Classroom=-

While the teacher is discussing in front of the class and the whole class paying close attention except Carl who was spacing out as he continue to stare at an empty sea t thinking to himself "Where is he?. He shouldn't be gone this long" although as he conitnue to ignore everything around him although after awhile he suddenly notices that all his classmates were staring at him and then glance at May who was a friend of his who then started pointing at the teacher and after getting the message he then took a look at the teacher and discovers that his teacher was already in front of him

The Teacher then said to him "Mr Krios is there something wrong with my lesson for today I've called you for a couple of times now and you didn't even respond once" Carl then tried to say something but was then cut off "Enough obviously your having some problems. So after school I want you to report here and will talk about it" The Teacher then walk towards the front of the class and continued his lesson

-=After School=-

One hour that was how long Carl was waiting for his teacher to arrive although he was ask to visit him after classes he couldn't believe that the teacher would be the one to keep a student waiting thankfully a few more minutes His Teacher finally arrives and bows to him saying "I apologize for my tardiness Mr Krios that wasn't really a good example that a teacher should set for his students

Carl then answered him in a more monotone like voice "It's alright Sir"

The Teacher then takes his seat and said "Actually the reason I ask for you to meet is that I'm a bit worried about you I here from the other teachers that you space out more often then usual your grades have been slipping and your not that social towards your other classmates. I know it must be hard for you after that accident a year ago and also after he started going missing on as but anyway why don't you get over it already you think your parents are liking how you have been acting lately?"

Carl suddenly stands up from his chair and began to make his way out of the room but was suddenly stop his teacher who said "Mr Krios where do you think your going?"

Without turning around he then answered "Listen Sir with all due respect I will not just here listening to some guy trying to tell me what to do and doesn't even underestand my situation and how I feel about it" He then opened the door and slammed it leaving his teacher massaging his temples. And realeases a sigh

-=Cafe=-

After finally fixing his stuff Carl then made his way to a cafe near his apartment and upon entering the said establishment he then search the room he then took his usual seat and was greeted by his usual waitress his classmate and friend May who then said "Oh hey Carl I see your done with the whole sermon thing so I'm guessing you'll have the usual"

Carl then nods and gives May a smile who then smiles back and goes to the kitchen after some time she comes back to Carl's table carrying a cup of coffee and a plate of Peach Crepe "Here's the usual Carl" She then takes a seat and said "So I'm guessing what was troubling you these morning is about him right?"

Carl then takes a bite out of the crepe and said "Yeah I guess you could say that I had a the dream this morning about my Parents as well"

May then nods "So I'm guessing it's the incident right?" Carl then nods "And not only that He hasn't shown up for awhile as well and was even declared missing" May's boss then tries to get her attention and orders her to get back to work upon notcicing this then stands up "Say Carl can you wait for my shift to finish you see in a day like this it usually ends at night and you know how many creeps can appear at night?"

Carl then cuts her off and says "Say no more I'll just be waiting here then. Oh and I guess I could have another crepe they really do taste good I really can't get enough of them"

May then smiles at him and says "Sure why not but remember your still paying for them and I feel honored that you enjoy them since I make them" She then leaves

Carl then grins as he then thinks to himself "Wow so she made this it really does taste good in fact I think this maybe the best I've eaten"

Later on while Carl is still sitting at the chair in the cafe abit sleepy May then approaches him wearing a more casual outfit "Hey there you sleepy bum you ready to go yet?"

Carl then stands up while stretching abit along with a yawn and says "yeah kind of" they then made off outside the cafe with the luminous moon greeting them

As they continue to walk May then started a conversation "So nobody really knows where Demy is right?"

Carl then sighs and says "Look May I know Demy was your boyfriend and how worried you are right now about him cause so am I. I mean he is my bestfriend So tell you what how about we start searching for him tommorow how does that sound ?"

May then gave him a smile brighter than the moon's ray "Yeah I guess your right Carl so were do you want to meet?"

Carl then started to think a littile and said "Oh how about...." before he can continue he then notice May suddenly stop and then ask her "ahh May are you alright?" May then gestured for him to take a look at whats infront of him he was then surprise to discover dark ant like things with yellow eyes along with bigger ones that stood with their hind legs he then grab May's hand and suddenly began to ran along with her

After finally recovering from the shock May then ask Carl "What are those?"

"I don't know May but I so do not want to find out" answered Carl as they continue to run although in vain as the taller ones suddenly appear and attack May knocking her out Carl then carried her and ran then ran inside a dark alley while the dark things continue to follow them as he then reaches the dead end and lays May on the grounf and grabs a nearby pipe and says to himself "Alright May this may seem alittle crazy for me but take care of yourself I'll just have to sacrifice myself there's nothing for me to live for anyway" He was about to lunge at the things but was then surprise to hear a familiar sitar as the soundwaves suddenly started to grow stronger the Dark things began to dissappear one by one

Carl then ask himself "What just happened?" He was surprise even more when a coat wearing person witha black hood covering his face along with a sitar then jumps in front of him and continues to play as the rest of the Dark things then dissappears

The Dark hooded man then faces Carl and said "Wow that was a close one wasn't it"

Carl then began to wonder "_Is it just me or does he seem familiar_" He then ask the Hooded man "Who are you and what were those things?"

The hooded man then tells him "I'm sorry but I can't tell you what they are or who I am but maybe I could tell you that I'm a person who enjoys music and lazing around and somebody who lost something along time ago" it seems that he takes a look at Carl and says "But you. You have something I don't have something you should hold dear. So please stop pretending like you don't these. cause there are people in these worlds that crave for it" He suddenly opens a dark portal and enters it

Carl then stares in disbelief at what he saw and began to carry May's unconscious body "_That guy he sounded just like Demy..... that can't be Demy could never do those things he did he never really like fighting._" He then continues to stare at the Portal the Hooded man left and tries to touch it

The Hooded Man suddenly appears out from it grabbing Carl's hand "Don't even think about it boy oh and I almost forgot" The Hooded Man then brought his hand closer to the unconscious body of May and mutters something with May's wound from the Dark things suddenly disappear "Oh and take care of her like a gentleman should" He once again enters the portal this time dissappearing with it

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A Dark Portal suddenly appears on top of a roof as the Hooded man appears stepping out of it and taking his hood of revealing himself to be Demyx "Boy doing good deeds is hard work I do hope Carl takes my advice He then takes a look down at the roof watching Carl who was now trying to wake the unconcscious May up "_I hope you take care of her for me buddy.... well for Demy_"

"Number XI what do you think your doing suddenly disappearing on me did you forget were on a mission or why were even in here I can tell you it's not helping out others and worse than that you even revealed yourself" Said a certain Silver haired Man wearing the same Coat identified as Zexion who appears behind Demyx

Demyx then smiles at him and says "Calm down Zexy its not much of a big deal consider it an optional objective for as" He then stop and walks away

Zexion then starts to read something from his book and says "By the way The Superior wants as to meet at Where Nothing Gathers"

Demyx then had a curious look on his face and ask "For what"

Zexion then started to walk away as well and tells Demyx "Oh he says there's a new member for the Organization A Keyblade Wielder"

Demyx was then shock at what Zexion said "Oh really so they finally found one well we better get back we don't want another fuming Saix at as"

"I think you mean you Number IX you are the one who usually comes out late" Said Zexion as he and Demyx RTC's out of the world disappearing once more with the help of the Corridors of Darkness

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As May finally wakes up who then ask Carl "What happen Carl" she was suddenly surprise when she was greeted by a hug from the said boy

Carl began to cry for the first time since his parents funeral and tells May "I'm so glad your alright May I don't know what I'd do without you. With Demy already gone not to mention my parents I can't bear to lose somebody else important to me in my life"

May then hugs him back and whispers to him "It's alright Carl I guess you and I really must face the truth huh?" She then thinks to herself "_Do you see this Demy I guess Carl finally decides to express some of his emotions again I guess this means that we won't be looking for you anymore but wherever you are I just wanted you to know I really do Love you_"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Saix continues to scold Demyx and Zexion about being late and all he suddenly sneezes with Saix suddenly asking "Are you alright Number XI"

Demyx then nods and says "Yeah it seems everythings going to be alright anyway"

Saix then shows abit of his Berserker mode to the two and says "What do you mean alright when I'm through with you two you won't even know the meaning of the word anymore"

Demyx then chuckles abit as he then has a feeling that Saix was abit right but at the same time wrong

* * *

Ahh Finally done with this story well actually I haven't wrote one for a few months now so hopefully you like this story oh and I'm actually working on another one featuring Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Xion, and a cameo appearance of the two characters in this story let's just say its abit undecided but I am putting on the finishing touches just need the songs to put in it

* * *


End file.
